


There's nobody here and its the end of the world.

by 2gay4u (Spooky_Dia)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Crying, Falling In Love, M/M, kenma got something infected so hes rotting, mentioned kuroo if you squint, they/them kenma lets goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Dia/pseuds/2gay4u
Summary: Hinata and Kenma spend the rest of the night on a beaten down car in a dennys parking lot.Do they kiss? Who knows! Do they tell each other their feelings? Not exactly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 5





	There's nobody here and its the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo so I wrote this at 1 am if theres anything with grammar issues please tell me!
> 
> If you want to set the mood listen to this, i wrote this thing while listening to it: https://youtu.be/IgXtXrAIP7I

It was the end of the world, your typical zombie apocalypse everything seemed like a cliché to Shoyo and Kenma if they had clothing on it was ripped, busted shoes, dirty hair, no sleeves to them everything felt like a dream, one of them was dying from an infection nothing seemed real.

“Hey Shoyo?” Kenma said

Shoyo thought what about what Kenma was about to ask him I mean here they are on a car sitting next to each other in the foggy moonlight there wasn’t anything they could do physically.

“Yeah?”

“Just wanted to make sure, your still alive”

Shoyo gave a small nod and leaned his head against Kenma there was a time where they would crack jokes at a situation like this but if you repeat irony enough…it becomes real, and now it was a reality for them. The two of them sitting there, they could be the only two people in the world, any of them could die right now, anything is a possibility.

Just like them kissing under the moonlight is a possibility.

Memories of them started flashing as he took one look at Kenma.

-

“Hey, you’re really good at that game!”

“I guess.”

“Can I watch?”

“Sure.”

Shoyo was watching from over his shoulder they exchanged names and then eventually split when his friend came to get him.

-

There was many things Shoyo didn’t know

Basic English, or other more personal things.

Like that was that was the moment their dynamic was set in stone or that he was going to fall in love with his best friend, but now there wasn’t time to think about to past or future just now.

“Shoyo you’re staring”

“Oh, sorry” he giggled a little bit

They stayed like that staring at each other hearts beating fast it made Kenma think about when they first figured out, they fell in love with him.

He didn’t feel warm, but he loosened up around him, he made him let his guard down, he made him laugh and try harder. He was their motivation, he was the love of their life it wasn’t like TV where the person would do stupid things around them or feel warm and fuzzy or like try to impress them, but it was there.

A simple crush leading up to this moment and they knew they were out of their mind, they were dying in a fucking Denny’s parking lot on a shitty broken-down car it’s been like this for the past month nothing was gonna get better because it’s the zombie apocalypse nothing never gets better.

So, like the crazy person they were they did something.

More like said but it was still done.

“Shoyo, kiss me”

“Huh, why, is this real, pinch me Kenma” Shoyo yelled

“You’re the love of my life just fucking kiss me, I’m dying, your still alive let me have this moment. I don’t care if you don’t share the same feelings just KISS ME GODAMNIT.” They screamed so loud that the zombies could probably hear them but nothing else mattered at the moment.

Hinata grabbed their shoulders leaning into their ears whispering, “I’ve always loved you, you big dummy.” They were both crying ugly faces but that was ok.

They were about to kiss.

They leaned into each other lips parting, they were so close until Kenma went limp, thoughts about how Kenma wasn’t breathing or he couldn’t feel his heartbeat raced in Shoyos mind. Kenma had died before their first kiss. He let go of them, body making a clang, he was sobbing without even realizing it.

It was truly the end of the world,

Or at least it was the end of _their_ world.


End file.
